Hinata ni Akai Bara
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: ...Hinata morreu...Neji...Bem...Leiam para ver... DEATH FIC! NEJIXHINA sem final Feliz...REVIEWS PLEASE! ...PS:PRIMEIRA NEJIXHINA SongFic com a música Ganges ni Akai Bara do The GazettE


Yoo minna!!Buenos Dias!!Buenas Tardes!!Buenas Noches!!Bueno,eu fim com uma song fic...Bem...Uma Death Fic...o/ O casal??NejixHina!!!

É o primeiro NejixHina da minha vida!Quando escutei essa música...Sei lá...Deu curiosidade de ver a tradução!Aí lendo a tradução eu tive a idéia de escrever essa fanfic...Bem...Espero que gostem!

**Nome da música??**Ganges ni akai bara-The GazzettE

**Nome da fanfic??**Hinata ni akai bara.(Rosa vermelha para Hinata)

**Casal???**NejixHina

**Death Fic.**

Aviso:Se você não gosta de incesto não leia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hinata ni akai bara**

Neji olhou pela última vez a figura da sua prima,imóvel,inerte e a sua face estava pálida,seus olhos perolados estavam ocultos pela pálpebra da delicada garota.Neji tinha uma bela rosa vermelha em suas mãos.

**Figurativamente falando você é**

**Um corvo, fechando suas asas e caindo na superfície da água**

**O que os olhos inocentes jogando estão vendo?**

**As mãos fracas apontando para o céu, por favor, dêem conforto à esta garota**

Neji relembrava de todos os momentos da Hinata com seu pai,Hiashi.

"-_Você é fraca para uma herdeira dos Hyuugas..."_

"_-Você não merece ser a Herdeira dos Hyuugas..."_

E a Hinata sempre se mantinha em silêncio,nem retrucava,não pronunciava nenhuma palavra,parecia ter medo de retrucar...

Chegou uma época que a quando via a garota,você chegava a ficar com dó dela,seu rosto estava abatido,nos seus olhos via-se uma depressão...Ela não tinha nenhum conforto...

**Um rosário feito de cobre pendurado ao redor de seu pescoço**

**Foi substituído por uma corda de couro castanho claro**

**O hino misturado com um sorriso é interrompido e, ao mesmo tempo você perde seu chão.**

**Ao prestar atenção à sombra agitando os sentidos são enfraquecidos**

**Neste dispersos culto compreensão não tem sentido como o frio soa um tom de campainha**

Todos seus amigos estavam presentes.

Todos choravam.

Todos lamentavam a morte dela

Todos...Menos _ele_.

Ele parecia indiferente com a morte da Hinata,parecia nem ligar por isso,e foi até por isso que ele nem compareceu ao velório.

**Fevereiro é decorado em silêncio, as mãos são apertadas juntas numa profunda oração.**

**Deus, por favor, dê uma resposta.**

**Sentindo o valor da vida ao morrer, essa morte é florescente como a flor da vida**

**Um deus invisível e uma rosa murcha adormecida**

**Eu mantenho seu afogamente, de frente para a bela escuridão**

Alguns meses se passaram,e virou rotina levar rosas vermelhas para a Hinata,a minha adorada Hinata.

Ela era tão linda como uma flor.

Ela era Tão delicada como uma flor.

Ela era tão inocente...

Ele pareceu não estar abalado com a morte da filha,alegando que ela morreu por que foi fraca demais...

Isso era mentira!Ela morreu protegendo a sua vila e seus amigos...

Ela foi como uma flor,desabrochou e murchou rapidamente...

**De modo que a cera derretida tenham a forma para serem desapropriadas**

**Amanhã a sombra não será deixada pra trás, o que há mais do que o presente/realidade?**

**Eu vou deixar você saber, por favor não fique triste, mesmo se não houver nada refletido nesses olhos**

_Hinata..._Sentirei saudades...

Saudades do seu sorriso,

Saudades da sua bondade,

Saudade do brilho dos seus olhos,

Saudade do seu perfume...

Saudade de tudo que vinha de você...

**Fevereiro é decorado em silêncio, as mãos são apertadas juntas numa melancólica prece a deus, por favor, dê uma resposta**

**Sentindo o valor da vida ao morrer, essa morte é florescente como a flor da vida**

**Cantando aquelas palavras que foram deixadas para trás**

Hoje estou aqui de novo,como de costume com as rosas vermelhar em mão,retirei as rosas murchas e coloquei em seu lugar novas flores...

Ás vezes tenho a impressão que,quando fecho os olhos,eu...Você...Está ao meu lado...Sorrindo...

**Seu anivesário é decorado em silêncio, não importa quantas vezes a celebração desse dia continue**

**Você nasceu e foi criado no lugar que você amou**

**Você foi governado e lavado fracamente, este sono é mais que eternamente bonito**

**Sua viagem foi decorada por rosas vermelhas**

Seu aniversário chegou...Está nevando como sempre,a neve,tão branca e pura como você...

Seria tudo perfeito se você estivesse ainda aqui...entre nós...

**Pacificamente eu rezei, as emoções nunca são incumbidas a palavras**

**Vocês podem rir de seu coração, gostaria de saber se existe alguma felicidade.**

Hinata...Você foi Feliz?Existiu alguma felicidade na sua vida??...Essas perguntas ficam ressoando na minha cabeça até hoje...

Mas...De uma coisa tenho certeza...

Eu tenho certeza que eu...Bem...Eu sei que é muito tarde mas...

_Hinata..._

_Eu_

_Te_

_Amo..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nyah!Cá entre nós...Eu gostei da fanfic!

Espero que vocês gostem!!!

Bjksssss

Bom dia/semana/FDS pra vocês!!!

FUIIII!!!!!!!!!o/


End file.
